


My Little Pet Nissy

by KatsuMoonn



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: We be vibing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsuMoonn/pseuds/KatsuMoonn
Relationships: Arackniss/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: Hazbin Hotel Fics





	My Little Pet Nissy

Arackniss and Sir Pentious had been dating for a little time 4-6 months pen wanted to do stuff with the spider but he never stayed at the mansion for too long just watch movies and cuddle they had made out before but that was after arackniss was 3 shots in 

Sir Pen wanted the spider to submit to him but the spider always had his guard up even around him it was hard to catch him off his game 

So pen thought of a plan to get arackniss a week off of his job and then he could make the spider see his almighty power in more ways that one 

So pentious made a deal with aracknisses dad that he would make weapons for them only if he would give arackniss a week off sometimes after the deal was made he just needed to relax the spider so he would not punch him for trying his boundaries 

So he had went to his fav whisky place to give to arackniss every time pen gave arackniss something that was made of alcohol he would relax to the point where he would sleep on him

One time back when he and his sniper had come back to the mansion it was Christmas so he had given arackniss the twin guns he gave them names I think I was veleno it was Italian for poison.

The was so cute when he was happy and he had given him a few kisses on the cheek for it 

So he had returned to the mansion and arackniss was there he was on the couch watching tv and eating popcorn 

Sir pen: oh hello my little sniper 

Arackniss: hey penny I got something that’s good news he said with a smile 

Sir pen: yes

Arackniss: I got a week off and I can stay for I little 

Sir pen: that great he said happy with the smile on his snipers face

Arackniss went to pen and said so what do you have in your hand 

Sir pen: It’s a gift for you you have been working hard so I got you your fav whisky this is the right one right?

Arackniss: yes it is and you spoil me pen he planted a kiss on pens chick 

Sir pen: anything for you my little sniper  
Pen and arackniss had been watching movies for an hour and he had arackniss laying on his chest 

Pen was going to do this slowly so he kissed the spider cheek and placed a hand on the spiders hips rubbing slowly 

Arackniss was looking at him as pen put him into a deep kiss which lasted 3 min he was slowly working his way into his snipers submissive side 

He had pulled him into his lap his neck and jawline after some minutes the spider was panting and looking up at him with lustful eyes 

Pen smiled happy with his work and picked up the spider to take him to his master bedroom after he got in he had put the spider down and kissed the same spots as before making sure that the spider knew he was going to stop until the ask him to go somewhere else 

Arackniss: Pen he growned looking at the snake please stop doing that you’re just going to the same spots 

Pen smiled and said, my sniper if you want me to go somewhere else then tell me where he grinned knowing that arackniss was very vulgar with his language but not this one he was shy and quiet 

Arackniss: I……. I….. he blushed thinking it over can you go to my stomach and chest please he blushed the last part almost a whisper 

Pen just smiled and lifted up the spiders shirt to reveal the spiders hairy chest and abs 

He kissed all of his scars and then his nipples and his abs he did think until the spider was shaking and whisper whining 

Arackniss: Pen stop teasing is embarrassing 

Pen: I’m just taking my time with you worshiping your perfect body my little sniper 

Pen was looking at his sniper and then saw the tent in his skin-tight legging he put his long serpent and licked up it 

Arackniss moaned under his breath and start to back up slowly but when he moved his hands were pinned to the bed and he looks at the serpent over him looking at him 

Arackniss hates that he finds the snake on top of his so god damn sexy so he blushes and tries to get out of the serpent hold playing this game was making seem that he was no completely submitting 

When he was trying to free himself he moaned the loudest when the snake had bitting his neck and kiss the area arackniss had a massive pain kink he loves the pain and pleasure he was feeling so he bit his lip trying to muffle the moans and whines and trying to not lose all control

Pen was seeing some form of the masochistic spider he knew was there and he wants to know more kink the spider had so he back off and just look at the spider eyes close and using his other set of arms to cover his mouth a little 

Pen blew on the other bite marks he left and that got a cute whine from the spider so he was going to make the spider beg for what he wanted 

Arackniss was slowly being brought back to reality and looked at the serpent looming over him growning because he had stopped his assault on his neck 

Pen: what is wrong my sniper he said smiling 

Aracknisses words were gone so he tried his best to say words but ended up sounding kinda dumb

Arackniss: why stop do more now!!!

Pen: I can’t do more you have to tell me what you want my sniper he said with a big smirk on his face 

Arackniss: I….. I.. want you, he stopped blushing 

Pen: you want what arackniss??

Arackniss: I…. want you know he said looking away getting more of a dark purple 

Pen went to wear ears would be on his sniper and whispered you’re going to have to be more specific my pet 

Arackniss was caught off guard by the name but he liked it and his already was painfully hard so the name just made him shiver to his spine to his dick and was shaking like crazy 

Pen caught on to this and went to where his ear would be and said oh you like when I call you my pet spider 

Arackniss was done with this bullshit foreplay and he was done with pen teasing so his he just pulled his collar and pulled him into a kiss 

After they made out arackniss whispered in his ear can you stop playing and breed me, fuck me do something ya dickhead 

Pen was satisfied with his answer so he pulled the spiders shirt off and went to kissing him and leaving more marks 

He just let out more muffled moans and whines so pen had taken off his shirt and pants to reveal two hard boners 

He had pushed them on to the spider hole hearing another moan in his mouth as they made out until the spider was a panting mess 

Pen had been taking off the spiders pants and reveal his black boxer he pulled them down a little and suck the spider a little which got loud and panted moans 

While he was sucking his spider off he went into the nightstand and grabbed lube he did two fingers and went to circle the spider hole he got whines from the spider 

Once he put one finger in pumping in and out he put in a second in hand started pumping faster 

Arackniss: Peeenn please AHH…… I want you please I can’t take much more ahhh... fuck pen 

Pen didn’t want his pet to cum so soon so he pulled off looking at his spider he was a mess his hair mess over his face and he was sweating so his furr was starting to dampen 

Arackniss: Pen please more I want more, please 

Pen: what do you want 

Arackniss: please breed me I want eggs, please

Pen was kinda shocked he has two cocks one for fucking one for breeding 

Pen whispered into his face you want me to breed your little body and carry my egg my pet spider

Arackniss: Please pen I want he said in between pants and gasps

He had no second thought as he lubed up his breeder and slowly pushed it inside the spider growning by the tightness 

Pen: Your so tight my little spider 

Arackniss: Ahh … pen move, please  
Pen: call me Master and I will 

Arackniss growned by how he like the title 

Pen had thrust once and stopped when he heard arackniss moan 

Arackniss: Please master I want he was crying by the sensitive 

Pen: very well my pet

He was moving in at a medium pace 

Arackniss: ahhh… fuck pen master please ahhh. Fuck

Pen: Your moans are so cute my pet keep doing it 

Arackniss: ahh master please I want eggs, please

Pen: I know you want my egg deep inside you to make you hungry for more and have your belly stuff full of eggs and cum Say it!!

Arackniss: Yes master I want your eggs inside me please stuff me please I want now ahh. Fuck  
Please master

Pen was getting close so he was jerking off his pet 

Arackniss ahhh…. It’s too much please master full me with your eggs and seed, please 

Pen thrusts as fast as he can 

Arackniss: fuc- ple I wank moree please master pen ahhhh. Fuck too much he came he eyes rolled to the back of his head 

Pen: You’re so tight fuck he came fulling aracknisses hole with cum and 5-6 eggs 

Arackniss: fuck Peeeenn ahhhh….. FUCK!!

After he was finished he pulled out and laid down next to the spider panting 

Pen: your so kind to me nissy 

Arackniss: I lov peeenn he said nuzzling into the serpent 

Pen: I love you too my dear nissy  
They fell asleep on each other and the next more was full of belly rubs and taking out eggs 

Arackniss: I really do love you penny 

Pen: Same to you my Pet Spider he said kissing and rubbing his cheek and belly 

The End Thanks for reading


End file.
